


Sam Woke Up

by ChickenGrillie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mystery Spot, s03e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenGrillie/pseuds/ChickenGrillie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps waking up over and over at the mystery spot. He begins to feel hopeless. Can he ever escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my very first fanfic. It's completely unedited and probably has lots of grammar mistakes but you know...

Sam couldn't take it anymore. The Tuesdays, they were getting to him in a way even he couldn't understand. Day after day of Tuesday's -of Dean dying- were slowly killing him in a way that nobody could fix. 

Sam woke up.

As he sat up and listened the familiar and awful tune of Heat of the Moment, and saw Dean happily bobbing his head to the beat, knowing that today was just another day to watch Dean die, Sam decided he just wouldn't do anything anymore. 'What's the point?' He thought. 'Dean will just die, and then it will be Tuesday again. So what's the point in trying?' He inwardly sighed. 'There is no point,' he deduced. So in bed he sat.

'Today is going to be a good day,' thought Dean. He decided to start the day by waking up his little brother with Asia, to have a good sibling banter, and didn't understand why Sam just sat still. "Dude, get up." He said, but Sam didn't respond. Starting to get worried, he walked over to his brothers bed with wide eyes. "Sam, what's wrong? Sam? Sammy?" He started to panic when he saw that Sam's eyes were glazed over and he had a distraught look of hopelessness on his face. "Sam, what is the matter w-" While reaching towards Sam, Dean suddenly lost his balance and toppled backwards, his neck connecting directly into the sharp bedpost. 

Sam glanced over at Deans convulsing body, twitching and silently pleading for help as their eyes met. But, Sam just turned his head away, and listened as Deans gasping breaths slowly faded away until he was still.

Sam woke up .

Sam lay in bed not even bothering to sit up this time. He just closed his eyes and ignored absolutely everything Dean said. All the memories of the Tuesdays floated around in his head, all of Deans deaths and all their gory details. 

He remembered the back-spray of blood as Dean smashed his head on the door, and did not hear "Sam, tell me what's wrong? Sam, damn it! What the hell are you doing, just laying there?! ...Sammy please, you're scaring me,". He heard the cracking of Deans bones as the truck unmercifully drove over him, and did not see as Dean pulled open his eyelid and shinned a flashlight in his eyes. He smelled burning flesh as Deans body illuminated from the lightning, and did not feel Dean hugging him and repeatedly asking him what was wrong or if it was about the deal. 

Sam just lay there, silent and still.

Dean didn't know what to do, he had called Bobby and he had not answered. He ran through all the possibilities of what could have done this to Sam in his head, of what could've broken his little brother's will to keep going overnight, but couldn't think of a single logical explanation while being rattled up by Sam's behavior. So, he laid there with his silent and unresponsive brother, murmuring comforting words and trying to make his little brother feel okay. 

Then, in the silence of the two siblings, the obnoxious ringing of Deans phone could be heard clear and loud. Thinking it was probably Bobby, Dean leaped out of bed and immediately got tangled in Sam's sheets. Cursing to himself, Dean tried to just step forward, and fell face first at the ground, his gun, with the safety off, falling out of his pocket. 

BOOM

Even the loud noise of the gun didn't make Sam flinch, but in a small part of his brain he deduced that sitting or laying still wasn't a solution, even just to give up. Dean wouldn't leave him alone anyways.

Sam woke up.

As Dean watched Sam wake up, Dean had a feeling that today was going to be a wonderful day, so he did not understand it whatsoever when Sam leaped out of bed and ran out the door. "Sam, where the hell are you going?!" Shouted Dean, but Sam seemed oblivious to his words. Cursing loudly, Dean grabbed his motel key before sprinting after his seemingly insane brother. 

When Sam had woken up that day, the first thought to come into his head was 'If I can't stay still, why not stay moving?' So, that's what he did. He took off running right as the thought had finished forming in his mind, and didn't care at all that he was still in his night clothes (basically just his underwear) and was running out into a very populated area. He didn't actually think he could run away from his problems, he just needed to do something. He just kept running. 

Dean panted and tried to catch up to his racing brother, but Sam's legs were much   
longer, and Sam, though Dean hated to admit it, could run at a much faster pace than Dean. All the same Dean ran with his upmost effort to catch up to his little bro. 

Sam felt like he had been running for quite awhile, though his body didn't seem to be tired at all. He glanced back behind him for no good reason, and was almost surprised to see Dean racing along behind him. Normally he would've been impressed at the pace Dean was going at to catch up to him, but not today. Not after all those Tuesdays. He just really didn't care anymore. So, as they both reached a secluded park, Sam slowed down to a jog, then immediately into a walk. For he just didn't care.

Dean was shocked that Sam was running like this for no reason, and didn't really know himself why he was trying so hard to reach his little brother. For all Dean knew, Sam could've just been going on a normal run, but Deans brotherly instincts told him different. He knew something was wrong, and was not going to let the level of his stupid stamina and length of his legs determine whether or not he was going to reach his brother to figure out what was wrong.

So, running at his top speed, he was definitely not expecting Sam to abruptly slow down while Dean was running so fast behind him. 

Dean crashed directly into Sam's back, knocking them both over and the feeling of his left shoulder being dislocated was known quickly. The siblings both tumbled to the ground, rolling down a small hill next to the park and then Dean was on top of Sam, then he was underneath, then to the side, then behind, then in front, and finally, they both landed heavily at the bottom of the hill, right next to a purple slide. 

The two brothers looked at each other, both in pain and covered in grass stains, sweat, and dirt, and started to laugh. 

They laughed so hard the couldn't breath, and then laughed some more. Sam was cackling, Dean was chortling, and they were both whole heartedly giving themselves completely into the hilarity of the moment. That hadn't laughed this hard since they were young kids, and were making up for all those years now.

When they had both calmed down, they looked at each other, as they lay in a tangled heap at the bottom of the hill. "Sam, don't get be wrong, that was damn hilarious, but why were you running away like that? I don't get it..." Sam sighed, knowing that eventually their happy little bubble of laughter would end up with this conversation, this same one he'd explained dozens of times before. 

He felt a little ashamed that he'd broken his silent rule to not do anything except move, to run. But, all the same, he launched into his never-ending Tuesday story and was out of breath by the time he finished. Dean looked uncertain, but the laughing had made them both feel good, so he decided to try to believe his brothers crazy impossible story for the time being.

Dean stood up to tell Sam what he thought about his story, how to keep going and don't give up, pulling out the motel key to emphasize the point that they should go back to the motel, when a young kid, who neither brother had seen as Sam told his story, decided to use the purple slide at that very moment. As the kid zoomed down the slide, as Dean started to talk to his brother, Sam saw the kid and tried to warn Dean and lunge at him to save him. But, it was all too late. Of course, in the..in this hell Sam was in, something like this would happen. Sam felt like everything was moving in slow motion. The kid reached the bottom of the slide and knocked Deans feet out from under him. Dean fell towards the hill and stuck out his dislocated arm with the key in it on accident to try to stop the fall, and as his arm bent at an impossible angle, the key embedded itself into Deans skull. 

Sam's scream was silent and unheard, but was bursting his own head by the intensity of it. After all he'd been through to reach this moment of clarity with his brother, it had all been torn away from him at the last moment? It was at this moment that he fully and truly felt his heart break. It was then that he lost all regained and remaining hope. It was then he gave up on his brother. On himself. On life. He turned his head away from his brothers body.

Sam woke up.

He was in the same motel with the same song playing with the same brother on the same day at the same time. Everything was the same, but Sam, Sam was not the same. He was now a shell of his former self. In the last areas of his brain he felt he could access, he deduced that he should resort to idea number one. To lay in bed and not move. It seemed simple enough. His broken heart and mind felt they could accomplish the small task.

After thirty minutes, he still couldn't hear Deans questioning cries. He shut it all out. After an hour, he still couldn't feel his body being held. He closed it out. After two hours, he still couldn't see Dean being pierced through the chest by an arrow, crying for help; he knew nothing but the Tuesdays that had no mercy, the Tuesdays that would never end.

Sam woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you liked it!!


End file.
